1K
by Greyella
Summary: One thousand therapy sessions. Bellamione.


**Author's Note I:** For _theheresto_ (tumblr).

* * *

 _Session 1_

In the end, Hermione had to chain her to the wall.

Later, she had to assign a diagnostic code to building damages.

* * *

 _Session 5_

"Did you want to start with the cannibalism or shall we talk about your sister?"

Bellatrix looked pleased at the prompt.

"Oh good. Two birdys, one tasty stone."

* * *

 _Session 17_

"This is fucked." The dark witch sulked.

The armchair had seen better days in the 1970s, though it was a nasty olive green then too. The therapist scribbled something on the legal pad, glasses slipped down on nose and hair ponied up haphazardly. Her client shlumped in the disasteredly chair and chewed on surrealism.

"Tell me about that word choice."

"Tell me about your mother, does she fuck as well as you shrink? I certainly hope she's less Freudian about it."

The therapist looked up for that, distastefully.

"I'd really rather avoid going back to processing our interactions, Bellatrix. If you can't handle content, then you can sit in silence."

"Ah I see. She preferred your brother then."

* * *

 _Session 49_

Her client was distracted by the window. More so lost in old gold and pewter thoughts.

"You're pleasant today," Hermione ventured.

"You're still a cunt."

Hermione billed that as anxiety.

* * *

 _Session 117_

The important things always came back.

"You've still yet to say his name."

* * *

 _Session 228_

"I'm not touching that."

"Bella, you were interested in being human," Hermione reminded placidly.

The dark witch growled, but kicked the woman's shin.

* * *

 _Session 400_

"Does she have to be here."

"Bellatrix," Hermione soothed. "You asked Cissa here."

"I feel like I also asked for his penis on a platter."

Hermione smiled at the "I" statement.

* * *

 _Session 401_

"I'm not telling you how I feel."

"Okay." The therapist sipped tea.

Bellatrix described her first murder instead.

* * *

 _Session 429_

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" Bellatrix looked in horror at the fluffy thing.

Hermione put it on her lap anyway.

"Not kill it."

* * *

 _Session 500_

"Was that the first time?" Hermione asked gently.

"No," Bella said.

* * *

 _Session 515_

Hermione held her cheek, knowing it would bruise. She sighed.

"Feel better?"

"No." Bella's eyes glinted yes.

* * *

 _Session 560_

"You've still yet to say his name."

"Fuck you."

Their eyes both had issues with the tone.

* * *

 _Session 622_

"Muddy, please spare me your touchy-feeling crap. He was just being a father."

"No, Bellatrix," Hermione whispered. "He wasn't."

* * *

 _Session 674_

"Cygnus."

She repeated it 92 times, with varying degrees of furniture smashing.

* * *

 _Session 700_

"You look like a street urchin wearing an elf sack."

"Better." Hermione held back a chuckle. "Aim for casually indifferent next time."

"Compliments," Bella huffed, unclear on the concept.

* * *

 _Session 792_

Bellatrix caught the witch as Hermione tripped. Surprised, the dark witch immediately let the therapist go.

On the floor Hermione, winced and rubbed her hip as she stood. Bellatrix brooded by the window.

"Tell me about the dark lord."

The dark witch kept to the window.

"He let me eat the hearts."

* * *

 _Session 835_

Bellatrix kissed the therapist stupid, curious as Hermione shook in her arms.

"That wasn't quite what I meant, Bella," The therapist admonished.

Their mouths were guilty and neither said much after that.

* * *

 _Session 842_

"Tell me about your favorite part."

"The intestines," Bella conceded. "Best screams."

Hermione nodded and jotted this down.

"I meant sex, Bellatrix."

The dark witch looked at her oddly.

"Who said it wasn't both."

* * *

 _Session 856_

"Why is _he_ here?" Bellatrix glared at Kingsley.

"Practice."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Your head is shiny," she drawled, amused as Hermione's eyes lit.

"Dr. Granger, please tell me that wasn't…"

"I fucking complimented you, now be a good wizzy and fuck off."

* * *

 _Session 900_

"Does Weasley still fuck you?

"This isn't a tit for tat situation, Bellatrix." Hermione titled her head, considering the witch carefully. "I'm not trading you for a compliment."

Bella was less tactful and scowled.

"You've adequate tits."

* * *

 _Session 1K_

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered. "We can't…"

"Come."

* * *

 **Author's Note II:** An impromptu shorty, my lovelies. R  & R.


End file.
